Previously, many types of seat and handle covers have been used to provide an effective means for protecting a child seated in a shopping cart from health hazards.
The prior art listed below did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,805,937Boucher et al.Feb. 21, 19895,004,242KraperApr. 2, 19915,425,546Gerber et al.Jun. 20, 19955,678,888Sowell et al.Oct. 21, 1997
Boucher et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,937 teaches a shopping cart handle cover that is formed from a padded fabric strip. Hook and loop fasteners secure the strip around the handle of a shopping cart. The cover provides protection to children and includes toys that are secured to the cover for the amusement of a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,242 issued to Kraper is for a shopping basket in the form of a partition for covering the bin area of a shopping cart. The partition is mounted on the carts vertical divider for providing a solid writing surface and may be lifted and rotated to a parallel position on the divider for storage.
Gerber et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,546 discloses a disposable handle cover and entertainment center for a shopping cart. The handle cover and entertainment center is made of cardboard or a similar material and provides at least one amusement item and a drawing surface with a drawing instrument included with the invention.
Sowell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,888 teaches a shopping cart child seat cover made of pliable material that is washable and soft. The seat cover is positioned over a shopping cart with fasteners that hold the cover in place. Optional features include a safety seat belt, a bottle holder, a toy holder and a cushion.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,707 issued to Dandy.